Ab initio mundi
by PineappleMan969
Summary: Sometimes all that's needed in life is a little change. Change is all that Alex wanted, whether or not he got it how he wanted isn't the question, the question is how he will react to the change. First story, Yes it's a Minecraft mob talker story. Inspired by Najee, M for violence, Gore, Swearing, and possible lemons. Be cool, be positive, and share this story. :D
1. Ab initio mundi

Hi everyone!

Pineappleman here giving you my first story! Warning this story could get graphic and might contain Lemons~ so it's rated M. I really really hope you all enjoy this story and it becomes famous. Feedback is nice! Keep it constructive though...I already have a bad self-motivation no need to make it worse.

"Ab initio mundi- "from the beginning of the world". A Latin phrase that means to begin, many can take their own meaning from it, but for Alex it means to begin.

 ** _~~~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~~~_**

" _8th period finally_ " I thought to myself . " _only 30 more minutes of this schlock and I'm free_!"

I got up out of my desk and started the long walk to biology. Why a school would have the math room on one side of the school and the science room on the other I will never understand.

But what I do understand is the workout you get from rushing around the hall to get to class in time, i'm practically sweating. Oh! I should probably introduce myself.

I'm Alex Richard but my friends call me Stonehands because of my minecraft character Alex Stonehands. Anyway I'm 16 going on 17, 5,7 caucassion, dark black hair, and blue eyes. Pretty all around normal guy, problem is I have never felt normal.

I am always the outcast in everything, mostly because of my bad social skills but even when I do try to be sociable it always crashes and burns, and let me tell you something, today is no exception, because today i-

" _HEY RICHARD_ " Out of nowhere comes a huge figure of a man, and his two goons in tow. " _LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU DICK_ " Richie and his two goons come up to me in the hallway only inches away from the science class door.

" _What do you want Richie?_ " I ask in a slightly terrified tone.

 _"It's Friday and you know what that means_ " Says Richie. It's either give him all I have or lose my front teeth. " _Cmon man I need the money_." He's even more pissed now, " _I have a better idea you give me that gay ass sweatshirt_ " he replied. " _My skeleton hoodie_?" I thought, that's my favorite piece of clothing! _"I...I.._ " I said trying to buy time.

Just then a voice of an angel came out of nowhere. " _What's going on here_?" Mrs. B! the science teacher. " _Uhh nothing Mrs. B just talking to Alex_." Richie said trying to defend himself, _"Go to your classes now before I get the principle_." With no reply they start walking. " _did they do anything?_ " asked Mrs. B, " _No but they did try to take my money."_ She then left me to collect myself saying something along the lines of someone needs to teach those bullies a lesson.

I then take my seat next to my best friend Liam. He's always been my friend since kindergarten. He always has my back when I am deep in a cavern trying to get the last of an iron ore vein or searching for diamonds. Or I have his covered when hes trying to build our house. " _Yo Alex what happend out there man, Richie again_?" He said "Yeah him and a couple of his goons tried to get me to give him my sweatshirt.'

He looked visibly angry " _Man they made me cough up my creeper dog tags._ " His tags? those are one of his most prized possessions " _What? you loved those tags_!" " _Yeah Loved is the word... We need to do something man_ " He looked like he was in deep thought. "We could ynow...Slash his tires"

" _What!? "Jesus Liam I know your hard and stuff but slash his tires? fighting fire with fire usually doesn't work._ " He starts to laugh a little. " _Hey man I got a rep to keep up and stuf_ f."

Now I start to laugh a little. " _Liam you grew up in the suburbs you couldn't hurt a fly."_

People are starting to look at us because we were starting to laugh a little to hard. " _Hey man they used to call me "Big Liam" in the streets_."

Mrs. B then talks " _is there something you two gentlemen would like to share_?" we both look at each other. " _No Mrs B_.' We say in unison, and so class goes on as usual.

 ** _~~~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~~~_**

Finaaaaaly sweet sweet freedom, Winter break. Me and Liam head towards the exit of the school and he follows me out to the parking lot to my car.

Since out of the two of us I am the only one that can drive, since he crashed his car the first day he got it. Not like it looked very different any way...But still his parents will never let that day it happened he wanted to sneak and stay overnight at my house so he wouldn't face his parents wrath.

 _"so bro you gonna be on later tonight"_ He asks _"where else would I be?_ " I ask "Cool man shoot me a text if you wanna go co-op, but If you wanna do that anime mod thing.

I start to blush hard " _Hey man please don't talk about it here people could be...listening."_ He starts to smile _"Hey you were the one telling about how cool it was and how much you loved it._ " Now I'm standing there smiling and blushing like an idiot. " _Well I know this may sound stupid but...It make me feel less lonely, y'now having someone there to love and care for you who is waiting at home just for you is great_." We're close to the car " _I get ya man I get ya your not the only lonely guy around here_."

Finally the car after what felt like a century of walking we get to my 2007 Ford Fusion. I go to unlock my door when suddenly.

 ***GRAB***

" _Mrs. B aint here to save you now Dick_ " All I see is richies jock friends restraining Liam. " _I don't know why you love this sweatshirt so much but ya know what._ " Richie then rips the jacket off of me " _I know I hate the thing!"_ Richie then starts to rip the thing to shreds with a pocket Knife he has.

I stand there stunned unable to move, not feeling any emotion until reality is harshly given back to me by a blow in the face by richie and some bitter words from the man. " _Get some better fashion tips...Dick_ " Richies goones then release Liam who rushes over to me. " _You pieces of shit will pay! I'll fucking go ham on you concha!_ "

I look at Liam teary faced and bloody nosed " _Stop Liam, I don't want anymore trouble, let me take you home_ " He's pissed " _Man they just bloodied you we gotta get back at-"_

" _LIAM! WE ARE GOING HOME!"_ I yell.

" _Ok man just take it easy let's get out of here."_ after a little bit of an awkward ride I drop Liam off at his house. " _If your still up for Minecraft shoot me that text, take it easy man that nose doesn't look good_."

It's true there wasn't much to stop the bleeding so the nosebleed was only semi-contained. "Aight man thanks I might go on..." " _Later bro_ " he said waiving a ride or die salute, I laugh and do it back. Driving home was always uneventful just follow the speed limit and a couple blocks badda boom home sweet home.

" _Hmm no car parked mom must be working late_ " I thought. I parked my car and locked it having a slight trouble with the lock since it sticks a little. Adding more trouble to a terrible day. I walk into the house and meet my dog barking at me. " _Hey Lola how was your day?_ " " _Bark_!" " _Hmm probably better than mine"_. I thought I drop my bags at the table and then head to the kitchen for a paper towel to stop the blood coming from my nose. "Oh a note?" I saw it on the counter after I grabbed my paper towel. It read as follows " _Hey Alex just want you to remember won't be back till Sunday remember to take care of Lola and please don't stay in your room all day, love Mom_."

Ohh yeah business trip or something. Stay in my room all day what does she think I am some introvert? I'm also staying in there all night! With that thought I rush to my room and throw open my door to the sight of white...

 ***BLACKOUT***

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

"There we go my first chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, remember be sure to comment and share this story!

 ***END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Edited to make viewing more enjoyable.


	2. Initium Novum

_***Authors Note***_

Hey everyone Pineappleman here again! I just couldn't wait to update the story. I had so many great ideas swimming around my head. Also I decided to change the format to be more readable so here we are chapter 2!

 _ ***End of Authors Note***_

" _Alex...Alex_ " A voice from the dark void calls out " _hmmn?_ " the gears in my brain start turning " _Alex...your time is not yet"_ the voice grew louder " _What_?" Is all i can muster before the memories of the day started to flood back to me, Richie hitting me and me coming home to the white void. I can all remember it. As my mind begins to function properly I start to feel something else. Wind! it tears at me with daggers of ice. I feel as if i'm falling? That can't be right...But finally my eyes have caught up with the rest of the body and they open to reveal

Yep i'm falling all right, panic starts to set in and but I do my best to suppress it. " _Think_!" I urge myself, using what precious little time I have I start to formulate a plan. " _Water_!" It wasn't the best idea but it will have to work. I try my best to glide towards the sea of blue. " _If minecraft taught me anything landing in water saves you from falling to your death_!" In my panicked state I completely forgot water can act like a solid surface but It was my best course of action. So only meters away from the surface inhale as much as my lungs can hold and brace.

 ***SPLASH***

The water was freezing it made the winds daggers seem like butter knifes. That coupled with my limited air supply made me swim faster than iv'e ever swam, I practically flopped onto shore. ***COUGH * *COUGH*** " _Oh-COUGH land Please-COUGH don't ever leave me_." I said practically smothering the sand with my affection. The very course and smooth sand. In fact it's very smooth... almost, unnaturally... smooth. My eyes once again shoot open.

" _whaaaat_?" it's all blocks, the sand the trees the grass. Looking up I then see that even the clouds are blocks! Like a freight train of bricks it hits me hard. " _I AM IN MINECRAFT_ " a mixture of joy, intrigue and wonder starts to well up inside. I am in my favorite game, the game I have spent over 3000 hours in, the game that pretty much became my life and now I'm here living it! Feelings of disbelief start to come. "I have to be dreaming" I say out loud. I try pinching myself and to my surprise i felt it, I'm really here. I am feeling ecstatic like I can run a marathon.

But then suddenly a deep feeling of dread slowly creeps in. " _This isn't a dream, I'm really here_." Thoughts of my friends and family come, what will mom do when she get's home? Will Liam be the first to find out? " _LOLA!_ " I yell, no ones going to be at home to take care of her. What if I never make it back? I'll die here! I wanted change to my life but this? It's to much! Tears try to well up but I force myself not to cry, I need to be strong in these types of situations. That's what my dad told me before..." _Enough of that, I need to focus at the task at hand_ " I say out loud."

" _If I am in Minecraft I'll have to use the terrain around me to survive_ " By now I have gotten off the shore and have been surveying the environment. there's a small forest in front of me with some sort of trail in the middle a hill to the right of me and some sort of shore line to the back and left of me. I decided to follow the trail later but now I had come up to a tree. " _Oak, hmmmm_ " I reared back my right arm and with a mighty shout thrusted it into the tree with a mighty fist.

 ***CRACK*** My arm set ablaze with pain for a brief few seconds " _OWWW_ " I say as I shrink down to the ground in pain. For all my efforts a small crack appeared briefly and then diapered, it seems I need to take a different approach to this. I then get up again and try hitting the tree with my left a bit more softly. Finally after several seconds of hitting. A small wooden block popped out. " _Interesting_ " I say, it seems that I had no inventory so I put it in my jeans pocket.

While putting it in my pocket I had felt something else. My phone! I had forgotten about it, I quickly fish it out of my soaking whet pocket, to my surprise it turned on. But it had only 10% battery, I silently cursed myself for not charging it. Seeing as I get no service though there isn't much point. I then empty my pockets for any of my other possessions. Finding my wallet I quickly look through it, wallet, credit card, 40$, license, nothing that can help me.

By now my soaking whet clothes were starting to bother me, I had to find a way to dry them, and I also had to find a shelter soon because the sun was getting close to the horizon. So I broke a shrub got a stick and then headed off on the trial. A slight paranoid feeling started to build up while walking on the trail. Almost as if I was being watched, the feeling started to get magnified with the fact that darkness started to overtake the land. So my leisurely stroll turned into a full on sprint soon enough, the run became faster with the sound of branches cracking and a set of unnatural sounding footsteps. Suddenly though there was a one block drop off to the path and I tripped.

I came down with a resounding ***THUD*** and once again pain started to well up but was subdued by the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I got up to my feet stick in hand ready to take on this foe. But out of the shadows came a thing of nightmares. An eight legged demon spawn, of course I knew spiders existed I just always hated them. Seeing the beast made me falter a little bit and consider running, but with stick in hand I decided against it and charged at the beast.

It was startled that I took direct action against it, so I used that to my advantage and plunged the stick straight through the arachnids head, dead within seconds. I took a step back and looked at my work, except the body vanished without a trace. Leaving behind just some string, " _Right...Minecraft._ " I thought. Then looking around my environment and realizing that it's dark I set off on the trail again. This time more cautious and at a faster pace, finally I see a light.

At first I thought it was a village but on closer inspection it just seems to be one house. It seems to be some sort of farmhouse, but it also looks abandoned since there's nothing growing in the field and there's no animals insight. I go up to the door and nock...Then nock a second time and then finally a third. "Must be abandoned, In that case!" I open the door peeing my head in, the interior is slightly ransacked with not much left except. Bread! A loaf on delicious bread, I scarf it down in seconds. It was slightly stale but that didn't matter, food was food. Looking around there wasn't much else in the house except a chest with nothing in it and a bed. I decide to rest there for the rest of the night, stripping out of my wet clothes and hanging them to dry, I then sit down upon the bed letting myself slip away into the land of dreams.

In the cover of darkness there was a pair of purple eyes illuminated in the shadows, staring at the abandoned farm house but more importantly at its occupant. "He's more resourceful and resilient than I first expected... Perfect. The eyes then slowly disappear into the forest "Sleep now my Toy for the journey has only begone!"

With that complete silence falls on the forest for only the heavens Know why

 _ ***AUTHORS NOTE***_

Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter everyone! Again let me know if you like the new format, and don't for get to like and share the story plus feedback is very welcome.

This is Pineappleman Signing off till next time


	3. Memoriam Aeternam

*Authors Note*

Hey guys Pineappleman here again, first off I'd like to thank everyone for their feedback, and also thank you all for being very positive! I have some bad news though, with the end of winter break updates from me are going to have to slow down a bit, but I still hope I can update semi regularly. Enough of that though on to chapter 3!

*End of Authors Note*

I am dreaming, or at least I think I am, It's more of a nightmare than anything. I'm watching a very familiar scene of me when I was younger talking to my dad. He's getting ready for work and I am trying to get him to stop him so he can play with me. " _Alex dad's very busy at the moment I promise we'll play later._ " He says in a hopeful voice, " _But dad you always say we'll do it later, then when you get home your always tired!_ " He sighs, " _Daddy's a very busy person and providing for you and your mother is hard work. If something ever happens to me you need to be strong for your mother and take care of her and yourself, ok?_ " He says in a sad tone. " _Ok dad...love you_ " I say with tears welling up " _Hey don't be like that, dad will come home safe. And then we can play how's that sound_?" My mood instantly brightened " _Great_!" I then hug him, eventually though he breaks and finishes getting read. Finally he goes to the car and waves goodbye to me and mom. Even though I try yelling at my dad to not go to work but it's no use I'm just an observer and can't change anything. My dad then pulls out of the drive way...If only I had known he wasn't coming home.

Something was wrong with the dream though, usually it ends with my dad driving to work but something was different. Everything started fading and melting into some dark hellscape until it became a complete void. Uneasiness started to build, it didn't feel like I was dreaming anymore, everything felt so real. Purple coloring started to slowly creep all around me with a faint hiss. The ground started to vibrate, at first it was a slow vibration then it grew to be an earthquake.

Then with a sound I can only describe as bones breaking several large oily dark purple tentacles emerged from the black void. Quickly they snatched me up; they made it impossible to move my arms and legs. " _WHAT THE HELL?_ " I yell only to be silenced with another earthquake, at this point I was freaking out wondering if I was going to die. Suddenly out of the void came a pair of purple eyes that stared directly into my soul, the only emotion I felt at that moment was fear.

The eyes kept staring, maybe they were inspecting me? " _What did they want?_ " I thought once again though, I was silenced by another tremor and the hellish bone breaking noise again. Another tentacle, It was raised high above the sky with incredibly fast speed it struck me straight through my chest, into my heart.

It was the worst pain I have ever experienced. I then felt the world collapse upon itself and I woke up to me screaming and sweating profusely. I swear I saw those eyes for a split second and felt the pain in my chest. That's not how the dreams supposed to go, nothing like that has ever happened, " _Those eyes, those horrible eyes._ " I say to myself, what does it all mean? I expected to have the dream since for some reason I have been having it every night for the past week, but like I stated before nothing like that has ever happened.

" _In all my years of Minecraft I have never seen anything like that._ " I thought _"I'm starting to think this isn't any normal Minecraft world._ " i get out of bed and collect my thoughts. " _I'm stuck in Minecraft, but this isn't normal Minecraft it's some sort of world with giant tentacle eye monsters._ " I try to grasp hold of the situation but just can't. " _How am I supposed to survive in these conditions?_ " I ask to no one a cold breeze knocks me out of my stupor though. "Right... no pants." I say

Quickly I put my pants and shirt back on and look for any valuables in the house. Since the house was covered in darkness I wasn't able to get a good look at it originally. On the left side of the room there is a bed and chest with a window above the bed, on the right side there is a workbench and cauldron full of water, and in the middle there is a table. I rush over to the cauldron and start drinking, since I haven't drank anything in about a day almost half of the cauldrons gone. Returning to the bed I pick up my trusty stick and the return to the crafting table.

I then take out the wood block from my pocket, hoping that I retained some of my crafting skills. I place the block in the center of the table, wood planks then appeared into the square on the right. " _Awesome_ " I then place my trusty stick into the crafting table with two wooden planks. Then the mighty wooden weapon pops into the right square, picking it up I state " _Finally a proper weapon_!" proper of course is an exaggeration seeing as it's just an over glorified club, but hey better than nothing.

" _I shall name you tooth pick!_ " I exclaim to the world. Putting the rest of the wood away in my pockets I then break the table and place it into the remaining space of my pocket. "I need a back pack, or something." I say to myself, I then pick up my trusty sword and head out the door.

Surveying the farm in sunlight makes navigating much easier; it seems that the farm is much bigger than I had first thought. There are several dingy fields with either dead crops or nothing at all. " _Not much use to me_ " I thought, it seems that there is also some sort of burned down structure on a hill nearby. On closer inspection it seems it used to be some sort of grain windmill. " _Hmm, this doesn't look accidental…_ " why would someone burn down a mill? Maybe the property owner, why would they burn down their own mill? I start to wonder if they have insurance fraud in this world. Realizing I'm wasting precious day light I move down the hill and continue on the beaten path.

While walking on the path I begin to think about the dream again, something in the back of my mind kept saying those eyes looked familiar, but I just couldn't place my finger on it. While walking I eventually came up on a sign. It split into two paths one leading to a place called _"Villager townsted_ " and another more interesting name. Someone must have vandalized the sign writing over the town name that was what seemed to be " _Timber Town_ " and changed it to " _Ember Town_ " I had a gut feeling this so called " _Ember Town_ " was a bad area, so I had chosen to go down the villager road. " _Whatever as long as I find civilization, safe civilization hopefully._ " I think to myself

The woods following this path seem thicker than the others, so I start to regret my decision to take this road, but with the sight of a couple small houses in the distance my mood brightens up extremely fast. I start to jog then I get faster until I'm in a full sprint. I then stop dead in my tracks, and so does the villager right in front of me. We both stare at each other for what seemed like eternity. Without warning though he runs off yelling something in his native tongue. "Hmmph hmph hmmmph!" He says, I then start to run wondering why I scared him. While he's yelling other villagers stop what they're doing to see what's going on. When they see me though they also start to panic, I am starting to get really weirded out at this moment.

" _Wait stop_!" I start to yell while running at them, " _I mean no harm! I try to reassure them._ " But several have already gone inside a specific house. _"Must be getting armed!_ " I thought, I was considering just running right then and there when suddenly the door busted open and emerged… A block person, a very pissed off block person with a sword! A real iron one, he looks like he knows how to use it too! I doubt I'll be a match for him with tooth pick so I try to speak but he cut's me off.

" _BEGONE VILE MOB PRINCE, YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER THESE VILLAGERS, IF YOU JUST WANT ME WE'LL DUEL LIKE MEN, BUT HURT THESE VILAGERS AND I SWEAR ON ME BEARD!_ " He yells in some sort of accent I can only describe as pirate and Scottish mixed. He raises his sword and does a parry move, "Well what will it be then?" He asks

" _Mob prince, what's that? For all I know I'm not a mob…Just a human._ " He looks visibly confused, and lowers his sword but raises it fast when he exclaims to me. " _Don't play tricks on me! Everyone knows pure blooded humans died out hundreds of years ago, there's only block people and mob princes and princesses left!_ _So stop with your tricks, what is this an ambush? Or are you waiting for reinforcements?"_ He then raises the sword to my neck.

" _Woah man like I said I'm not a mob thing, I'm just as confused as you are on the whole thing._ " He drops the sword once again " _Well if you're not a mob prince, then what are you?_ " I start to relax " _Like I said, human_ " He looks as if he is in deep thought, " _If he's actually human that means…Oh Herman is going to want to see you_ " He says with huge grin on his blocky face. Remembering the villagers he then exclaims to them "Hmmph hmph hmphh!" everyone then has a look of understanding then almost simultaneously they head back to work. " _Freaky_ " I says softly. I then turn around to the strange block man in my face.

" _Do you have any idea what you being human means my lad?_ " He asks with the grin on his face " _Not really._ " I respond " _Everything will be revealed in due time my friend, so how about you come with me and I'll take you to a good friend of mine, he will help you understand_." He says " _Ok_ …" I say hesitantly " _Fantastic! Now be warned it will be a long and hard trip so we'll need to stop at emerald city to restock._ " Emerald city? This isn't the Minecraft I remember. "Sure, whatever we need" I say with a semi positive attitude.

" _Oh! And by the way, names Pete_ " he holds out a block arm

" _Alex_ " I shake said arm

" _Nice to meet you Alex, I hope you find me good company_ " He says with a grin

 _ ***Authors Note***_

And there you have it hope you guys loved it, and tell me what you think about Pete I was wondering what the readers thoughts on him are

 _ ***End of Authors Note***_


	4. Vetus Vulnera

***Authors Note***

Hey guys Pineappleman here once again with guess what? Another chapter! Hope you all enjoy.

 ***End of Authors Note***

Before I know it Pete has pulled me into his house and started to search through all his stuff, he started to go on about something that had to do with ships I think? Eventually I just tuned him. Him not pointing a sword at me helps me get a better idea of what his appearance was. He wore some sort of blackish blue shirt with brown pants that were connected with a big belt; he also had a big scraggly beard. His house also suited him quite well, paintings of ships everywhere, fireplace, and a nice ship in the bottle, " _I'm starting to think he likes the ocean…_ " I think to myself

"and that's why you don't let your first mate clean barnacles off the ship's bow" He sees I'm not paying attention, "Least you could do is listen" He says before returning to his search, I snap out of my train of thought to Pete yelling, " _AHA FOUND IT_!" He then pulls out a dirty brown cloak, "This beauty is for you" He then presents the cloak to me " _Why do I need this?_ " I ask while inspecting the item of clothing, " _me laddie, if a bloke sees you they are most likely going to think you're a mob prince_." He says " _Oh yeah, last human forgot that_." I then put on the cloak.

" _So what's the deal with all this ship stuff Pete_?" I ask noticing even more boat paintings _"Back in my prime I used to be quite the seaman, used to have my own ship and everything, ran ships to and from Lapis City_ " He says while halfway inside a chest. " _Whatever happened to it?_ " I ask " _Commandeered during the mob wars, I wasn't too sad since I was planning on retiring from the sea life anyway._ " He says taking a couple bottles from the chest, " _Take this it can heal you, or that's what Herman said, man's crazy so I wouldn't rule it setting you on fire out_ " I take it " _Thanks_ …" I say looking at the suspicious bottle.

"So why are you in this village anyway?" I ask while he puts away his stuff, " _Laddie someone needs to protect these villagers, and if no one else is going to do it I might as well, it also doesn't help that villagers aren't that well accepted in Blockian society_ " He says with a slight look of sadness " _Well lad you ready to head off?_ " The look goes away and comes a way of excitement

" _Ready Pete!_ " His look of excitement grows, " _That's the spirit lad!_ " He starts to walk towards the door but stops abruptly, " _Almost forgot_ " He says as he walks to a chest near the corner of the room, " _Food_ " I then remember that I haven't eaten all day, " _Hey Pete throw me something my way_." He then tosses a loaf of bread my way, " _Better than nothing I suppose_ " I take my time in eating it as to savor the little flavor it had. " _Now were ready_ " He says as he walks out the door, I soon follow in suite.

After a couple of what I could guess were goodbyes from Pete to the villagers we were off! I had thought that getting information from Pete on this world was a good idea since I could use it in the long run. " _So Pete what are mob princes and princesses?_ " he starts to think " _Personally I don't know much about 'em! What I do know is that they look like you and they are incredibly dangerous. From what I heard most kill Blockians on sight! Or eat them…_ " He looks slightly disgusted now, I ask him " _Blockians, So is that your species? Are you some sort of mob?_ " He then recoiled at the word mob " _Well yes it's our species, but no we are not mobs, you see mobs usually respawn or reincarnate, we just die…_ " He is now visibly sad

I question if I should stop with the questions before Pete brightens up almost immediately once again. " _See that sign, yours truly had created that! Be in aww of caption Pete's creation_!" Once we get closer he looks irritated "Someone had to vandalize it again? That's the third time this month!" it seems that the "Emberwood" wasn't intentional " _Why is it called Emberwood?_ " I ask, he then starts looking in the direction of the path, " _Well I guess you'll find out soon enough_ " He says a little coldly. We start to walk on the path and eventually the smell of ash starts to plague the area, then as we keep going on the path I start to notice there's ash everywhere, the road, what's left of the grass, on the dead trees.

We then can directly see " _The town_ " or what I presumed to be a town. Burned down buildings littered the landscape, it seems it used to be some great town with many houses even some sort of government building, all of it turned to soot and ash. " _What happened here?_ " I ask taken aback by the sight, _"We don't know, mobs hit this place harder than any other during the war, never could rebuild, soil was poisoned._ " I have to know about the war, " _Tell me about the war_ " I say looking at him, he sighs a long tired sigh " _Come here lad and sit next to me, this is a long tale_." I sit on the ground next to him.

" _It's rather uncertain how it all started, some say with the death of the last human, others say with the increased aggressiveness of the mobs. Of course we've always had problems with mobs, but never to this level until Narrowbrook was attacked. It was so organized and precise with how the mobs were fighting it seemed that there had to be some force controlling them, or giving them orders. Many didn't have time to think, for Narrowbrook wasn't the only Blockian settlement attacked, full on skirmishes against mobs happened. We had lost many Blockian settlements but eventually we could hold them back long enough to start building an army, the three great cities joined together in an anti-mob effort and it seemed that hope had found its way to our people. Without warning though an event called the fall happened. "Diamond" the great mining city known for the immense wealth and living conditions it boasted, had one day just suddenly disappeared, it was said that the ground underneath it opened and sucked the city in, then the ground just closed up on top. Many say it was sent to the Nether, nothing is certain though. Losing the city though seemed like the beginning of the end, and eventually…_ " He looks visibly pained " _We lost Lapis…_ " Tears start to flow and I try to comfort him the best I can but he continues with the story " _Then Timberwood was lost and all that was left was Emerald, though for some reason the attacks just stopped. Little to no mobs were attacking us, some had even observed other mobs attacking each other in skirmishes. It seems that they turned on each other and stopped attacking us, the war was over or it seemed over. All of that was ten years ago_."

" _That sound's terrible!_ " I say still trying to comfort him " _We lost many good men, Blockian kind has never really recovered, and if Emerald stays the only settlement it probably never will._ " Pete then gets up looking slightly better " _It's good to talk about those things once in a while, still shows that this salty sea captain still has feeling._ " He then motions me to follow him, and eventually we find our way out of "Emberwood" and continue onto " _The Great Emerald City_ "

 ***Authors Note***

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit off, I am writing this chapter while slightly tired so my brain is a little sluggish. But anyway hope you all enjoyed the chap and as always pleased like and share this story.

 ***End of Authors Note***


	5. Viridi Civitatem

***Authors Note***

Hey everyone Pineappleman here again! Sorry for the lack of updates, school has had me busy so I have has little time to write. But hopefully this comes as good news since it confirms this story is still going! So here we are chapter 5

 ***End of Authors Note***

I start to think over what Pete said, ultimately I was saddened by the story but I was at an intersection of emotion. " _Is any of this real? Ultimately I am in a video game, a weird version of a video game but still a game in the same._ " I think, Pete then looks towards me _"Sorry lad if I hit you hard with that stuff, truth is not all mobs are bad,"_ I look at him " _Really! I mean there is the wolfs, sheep, cows, pigs, those weird cat vermin that live in trees_ " He says the last words with a venom in his voice. " _Not to mention the villagers and Iron golems, hell there's even living snowmen!_ " He waits for me to respond " _So are there mob princesses for them?_ " I ask " _Well ladie like I said there is barely any information about princesses, and I'm not much of a scholar but I do know there is one for the villagers and golems, and I've heard rumors of a wolf princess though."_

" _Wolf princess? Sounds cool…_ " I say envisioning some sort of werewolf queen " _I wouldn't say that…there are stories of extremely brave men being carried off by a pack of into a den, never to be seen again._ " He says in a semi serious tone, I start to look in the horizon thinking about what might happen in the next few days. " _So when we get to Emerald…_ " he starts to think, " _First action, we stock up on supplies and invest in a new set of clothing and get a better weapon for you._ " I look at him " _What's wrong with ol toothpick and why do I need a new set of clothes?_ " He starts to snicker at the sight of my weapon. " _No offense kid but If you want to hold your own in this world anything will do better than wood! Your clothing is problem though because it alienates you more from the crowd and we need as little attention as possible._ " He starts to make sense " _Anyway I'm starting to think you're not originally from around these parts._ " He says " _What makes you say that?_ " I am quick to ask " _Well be it from the lack of knowledge about the lands and the lack of common sense…_ " That causes me to become a bit irritated " _Hey!_ " He chuckles " _Don't worry lad I'm yanking your chain, I knew from the very first time I laid eyes on you I knew you weren't from here._ " I start to think of a comeback when my thinking is interrupted by a.

 ***THWACK***

The sound of an arrow hitting a tree right next to me makes me and Pete stop dead in our tracks. We both look to the direction of where it was fired, " _Move another block and that tree isn't going to be the only thing with an arrow in it by the end of the day_ " A cloaked blockian man with a bow shouts " _Scab go check them for loot, and nock the other ones hood off._ " This is when another blockian man appears, he was older and was dressed in rags, and Pete starts to slowly go for his sword. " _Even touch that sword and you'll have another drinking hole._ " The cloaked man points to Pete's stomach with the bow, Pete stops and the ragged man comes to me, " _Whot you hiden unda der_?" He asks in a crude manner " _He's uh…Very ugly! Yes! Very ugly…so ugly that your brain would turn to mush at the sight!_ " Pete says in a semi believable manner " _Wait really_?" Asks the man that we can assume to be Scab " _You halfwit are you really that dumb?_ " asks the man in the cloak, " _Just rip it off_!" the cloaked figure comes closer to me and with one swift motion pulls down my hood.

 ***Fwap***

" _I...I…_ " The man stutters out _"SCAB RUN!_ " the cloaked figure yells before taking off. " _OK BOSS_!" Scab then runs after his " _Boss_ " after they ran off into the distance I turn back to Pete who starts to laugh " _Did you see the look on their faces lad?_ " He says in-between laughing fits. " _Those were the worst bandits I've ever seen._ " Pete gets ahold of himself and focusses on the road, " _Well since that is done let's move forward._ " I am trying to figure out if I should be scared or relieved by the fact they were terrified by my face. " _Sorry about calling you ugly back there, I almost fooled the dumb one_ " starting to get back into the walking pace I reply back to him " _How come you were so unterrified back there Pete?_ " He looks out to the distant sunset " _Lad if you travel with me long enough you'll start to notice I am a good guesser of character, and I could tell those wannabe thugs were harmless._ " He's not lying so it seems, I mean he seemed to read me like a book when he first saw me. " _Hmm, ok Pete I'll take your word for it._ " We then continue on.

" _Lad look, there in the distance! Do you see it my boy?_ " I look into the distance and it was there, " _The Great Emerald City_ " Pete says in wonder, I was slightly surprised though thinking the city walls would be made out of emeralds, but instead it was old cracked stone. " _Good thing we made it before sunset since they close the gates at night_ " Once we get closer I see the details of the wall more clearly, banners of white with a huge jade green emerald emblazoned in the middle cover several parts of the wall. There is also two guards in suits of gleaming iron armor that draw weapons once we come close " _Halt! To enter inside the emerald city one must pay the entry fee!_ " Pete then produces several emeralds out of a bag, " _Yea, yea whatever just open the gates shoeshine_ " the guard then takes the emeralds slightly while being visibly annoyed by Pete's comment. " _Open the gates!_ " he yells to someone on top of the wall, and soon enough the large wooden doors open up and reveal…

Another set of doors…" _Come lad let me show you why they call it emerald city._ " He says and then opens the door, the view out of the door shows a huge sprawling market place with venders, beggars, and buyers haggling and selling all around. To be honest it was a really huge dump, the place was filthy with livestock and what I can assume to be mud everywhere. " _Now remember lad don't talk, smell, or even look at anyone, ok?_ " Pete says as we continue into the market we go past a group of stalls and people haggling "Five emeralds ten fish! Once in a lifetime deal!" I heard one yell " _Used Jewelry for sale, cheap and guaranteed to last a life time, or two!_ " Yelled another vendor, we pass an amassing group of blockians who seem to be listening to some sort of newspaper boy, " _Villagers, creepers in disguise? More likely than you think!_ " the boy yells, a group of villagers on the other side of the street look disapprovingly at the blockians. Eventually we arrive at a small shop called the Golden Loom, " _Must be a clothing store_ " Pete ushers me into the store

" _Oh my lucky stars is that who I think it is?_ " A blockian woman asks from behind the counter " _Uh Alex I think we walking into the wrong store, let's get going!_ " Pete then tries to leave but is grabbed by the woman " _Oh no you're not, not like last time Mr. "Sea captain" that was too busy to visit at least once!_ " she starts to berate Pete, I then move away from the conversation letting Pete handle it. I go to look at all the attire on display; the shop seems to be a little lower class type showing off less flashy prices for clothing. I pick out a top and pants, the tope was a nice grayish color and the pants were black, and finally I had a belt to top it off. I then proceeded to the counter waiting for Pete to come, and eventually " _Uh Sheila look you have a customer!_ " Pete then sprints to the counter put the necessary emeralds on the table and he grabs me as he ran out. "Pete who was that?" I ask seriously confused about the situation " _Nobody worth mentioning, anyways onward we need to get you armed_!"

The sunset turns to night as we walk and we stop at another shop called the " _Minded Mineral_ " we enter to find an older bald looking man who was hunched over an anvil hammering away at a sword. " _Need some iron for your travels?_ " closer inspection of the man shows that he is wearing an eye patch on his right eye, and scars over some of his upper body. " _I need your finest but cheapest sword that will cut through mobs like butter_!" The Smith looks unimpressed " _I'll give you a reject from the bin for five emeralds."_ Pete looks overjoyed _"Deal!_ " they then finalize the transaction and Pete presents me with my mighty sword. I pick it up not realizing how heavy it was but with some effort I am able to wield it in a normal fashion. " _I shall name you_ _"Butter Knife!_ " Pete and the smith looks at me like I've gone insane and the smith starts to break out in fits of laughter. Pete shows me to the way out and we start moving again.

We find our way to a taller building and a closer inspection shows that it is a hotel called the " _Grid Metal Inn_ " we walk in and it is grimy and cold, but hey it's sleep. Pete finalizes our room with the Inn keeper while I look around the room; bar on the right with a few patrons drinking their worries away, one though caught my eye. A Blockian man was staring directly at me not moving away when I looked at his direction, it was incredibly nerve racking. Pete then shows me to my room and says goodnight I say good night back and open the room. Seeing as I was too tired to look around the room I just collapsed onto my bed and fell into the world of dreams.

 ***Authors Note***

There you have it everyone as always hoped you liked it and again sorry for the lack of updates, I tried to make this chapter a little longer as a way of saying sorry, and again like always be sure to like and share the story!

 ***End of Authors Note***


	6. Amici PT 1

_***Authors Note***_

Hey everyone Pineappleman here again bringing you another chapter, this one's going to be a weird one, but I liked the idea of it.

 _ ***End of Authors Note***_

Alex's house sits cold and empty with its lone inhabitant sitting patiently waiting for the owners to come back, the silence is interrupted by a knock at the door, and after a brief silence another knock comes…and then another , until finally with a jiggle of the door handle the door opens. A head of a boy named Liam peers through the door way and yells out into the cold house " _Hello, Alex_?" he waits for a second and when no one calls back he takes a step in " _Mamma Richard?_ " again no response. Liam proceeds to check the house for any sign of life and walks to the kitchen, " _Lola, where is everyone girl?_ " Liam says as he crouches down to the dogs level petting her, Lola looks just as confused as to where her owners are as Liam is. Liam then stands back up to continue his search of the house, unfortunately Liam did not find anyone in the pantry or in the bag of Doritos but he vigilantly continues his search and walks to the stairs.

" _Yo Alex, you up there?_ " no response came so Liam proceeded up the stairs. Coming to Alex's room he knocks " _Alex?"_ Liam asks he grabs the door knob and turns, peering inside he sees that the room is scorched black with a computer screen illuminating the room with a faint white glow. "What the hell bro?" Liam asks tracing the wall and walking towards the bright screen. "Man this is one nice desktop" Liam has always been envious of Alex for his computer, on closer inspection of the screen he could see that Minecraft was being played, but something was wrong, it was Minecraft alright problem was the screen showed Alex to be there! Sleeping in a bed inside a dark blocky room. " _ALEX, ALEX CAN YOU HEAR ME_?" to his displeasure Alex didn't seem to hear him " _Oh Jesus dude this is bad!_ " Liam said trying to think of way to help Alex " _Man this is super weird…_ " Liam then thought of something " _I hope this works_ " Liam said while grabbing the plug for the PC and then pulling it

To his surprise the screen stayed on " _That didn't work, hmmm_ " Liam then gets an idea " _If he's stuck in Minecraft then I'll have to take him to the people who made Minecraft!_ " Liam then grabs the monitor and tower of the computer and runs out of the room and down the stairs." Liam then remembers something and sets down the stuff, and walks toward the kitchen " _Don't worry ill come back for you Lola!_ " he then picks up the stuff and runs out of the house down a couple blocks to his house, well runs the best he can while carrying a computer monitor and tower, while getting strange looks from his neighbors. Finally he makes it to his door, and silently creeps into his house he then sneaks his way to his room and grabs his phone and wallet and quickly scribbles down a note about him saving Alex. Liam then sneaks to his parent's room and searches the room looking for where they keep their money when he finally found the place he started to get a little remorse for taking the money but had decided that helping Alex was better than what they would have probably used it for.

Liam then creeps gracefully to the counter to pick up a pair of keys and then quickly sneaks out, he then gets into his parents 2012 Chevy Impala. "Sorry mama but I have to save Alex" He says as he pulls up his phone searching the location of Mojangs offices, " _Stockholm, all the way in Sweden?_ " Liam then panics " _Oh no bro!_ " Liam exclaims " _I have to drive all the way to Sweden?_ " Liam then starts to sadden "I don't even know where that is!" Trying to calm himself Liam says " _I guess I'll just ask for directions_ " Liam then puts away his phone puts the car into reverse and then proceeds out of the driveway. And continues and continues…until he hit the curve on the other side of the street, Liam then slams the car into drive and floors it to Alex's house. Coming up to the house he then parks crookedly in front of the mailbox. He then runs out of the car and into the houses kitchen, he then picks up Lola and runs to his car open the passenger door and locking Lola in with a seatbelt " _Safety first_ " He says as he runs to his door opens it and shifts to drive before even before closing his door.

Continuing his way driving to no particular way he then sees a familiar face. " _Richie_!" Liam slows down to talk to Richie " _What the fuck do you want fat boy?_ " Richie says in a pissed off mood " _Richie man I need directions, you are a smart dude!_ " Richie looks slightly confused " _Direction to where?_ " He asks " _Sweden man I need to save Alex he's stuck in Minecraft!_ " Richie looks extremely perplexed " _I…can tell you where Sweden is…for a fee of course_ " Liam looks relieved "Yeah man how much?" Richie thinks "fifty dollars" he says " _Deal_!" Liam replies and gives Richie fifty dollars out of his wallet " _Sweden is uh that way_ " He points towards the highway " _Thanks Richie!_ " Liam then speeds off towards the highway " _I'm not even gonna ask_ " Richie thinks looking at his money

 _ ***Authors Note***_

Hey everyone sorry for the short chapter I liked the idea of ontersplicing Liam into different chapters. Anyway tell me if you liked it I'm planning on doing a couple of these, but like always be sure to like and follow this story!

 _ ***End of Authors Note***_


	7. Sollemnitatibus

***Authors Note***

Hey everyone Pineappleman here again sorry for the super long time without updates, like I said chapters were going to slow down. So here we have the next chapter, hopefully you all enjoy! BTW this chapter goes back to Alex's perspective if you didn't know.

 ***End of Authors Note***

The night turned out differently than what I had expected it to be, the first weird thing was that I did not have my usual dream of me trying to convince my father to stay home. In fact I did not have a dream at all, I didn't see nothing just cold darkness and just my thoughts to occupy me. This no dream state was pleasant, or more pleasant than what usually happened so I did not protest it, nor did I embrace it. Eventually though while I was in my " _dream state_ " something happened, I felt like I was being picked up and something tight was restrained me but none of this happened in the dream world it was then I realized that I should probably try to wake myself up. My eyelids slowly crept up to my brow and then quickly down again this pattern happened several times before I could fully gain consciousness.

When I did come to complete consciousness my first thought was to yell, but I couldn't because of the rag gag in my mouth, I tried to take it out but my hands were tied with a lead. My brain had now completely processed the situation, it seemed that a large set Blockian man was carrying me on his shoulders and two other Blockians were at the sides of him swords drawn. We were moving quickly down a cobblestone alleyway, it was still night so I couldn't see but I could tell we were deep in the cities crime ridden area from the smell, rotten fish and boiled eggs. It was then I noticed that one of the skinnier Blockians was speaking to the group.

" _Pick up the pace if the militia finds us with a mob prince."_ The other one I assume to be the leader of the group says " _The militia hasn't patrolled the obsidian district in a long time, besides we can take them. What I'm worried about is our cargo waking up; I'm not really keen on taking out a mob prince._ " The skinnier one replies with " _Well I gave him the inhibitors so that should take him down a Notch._ " He chuckles .The bigger one carrying me pipes up " _I WILL BREAK HIS SPINE IF HE MOVES!_ " Instantly I try to look as sleep like as possible, the leader of the group speaks " _I sure you will big guy, but keep it on the down low with the volume we are almost here._ " He says as he leads the group to a doorway down a set of stairs, on the door there is a lightning bolt symbol.

The leader knocks on the door with reps of three and eventually a slit on the top opens. The eyes look at the group and a man's voice speaks on the inside " _Chester, Hook, Quincy and our resident guest, welcome back to the Storm Hub_." He then opens the door and we file, the room is set up like a 1920s speakeasy with a bar on one side and a stage on another, tables are filled with interesting characters all Blockian, there's a banner on the back of the stage that shows a storm cloud putting out a fire that has encased a diamond in the middle. Hanging above the bar is the sentence " _Unleash the Storm_!" The leader of our group who I assume is named Chester gets stopped by a Blockian wearing an apron " _So this is our little guest? I should chop him up right here and now_ " he says stroking his iron sword. Chester then looks at me " _Do that and the commander will feed you to his wolf_ " Chester says jokingly " _He's lucky I wasn't the one to find him_ " The " _chef_ " then walks away after making our way through the bar with taunts and jeers following me we end up in a table at the center of the room. Sitting on one chair to the right is a man wearing circular spectacles he is also quite frail looking for a Blockian, to the left sits a gray wolf with a scar going across its muzzle and in the middle sits a medium built Blockian man wearing a long black coat he has gray hair and is looking at us with a half-smile " _Commander as requested we have the mob prince_ " Chester says " _You have done the Storm Legion well brother Chester , get the brother that told us about him_ " Says the commander as he admires me " _Yes commander!_ " says what I can guess to be Quincy. He brings in the " _boss_ " bandit that had attacked me yesterday " _That's the bastard there all right! Scared me and scab half to death when we tried to just talk to him and his partner also saw him in the bar._ " He says pointing at me "Brother Hook set him down on the table I want to see him in a better light. " _YES COMMANDER!_ " Yells Hook as he abruptly sets me on the table the commander then says to me " _C'mon little buddy wake up and smell the mildew_ " he then taps me a bit. I try my best to fake a groggily wake up and blink a few times, the commander then as fast as a hawk opens my eye "What!?" he asks stunned and does it again

The others start to look to, with the spectacle wearing man the most startled, the commander then speaks again " _Human_ " the entire bar stops and looks at the table murmurs among the crowd start to break out " _Human? But they all died!_ " The commander then orders " _Take off the binds and gags free this man of his chains!_ " Chester does so " _My blood brother you must forgive us! My men didn't mean any harm they were told that you were a mob prince, please forgive us!_ " I just sit there dumfounded and starting to get pissed " _What the hell is going on!?_ " I ask, the commander he sits there petting his wolf " _I will give you the answers you desire but first you must be famished, Shultz go get us something to satiate out hunger and thirst._ " The frail man gets up and says " _Yes my commander!_ " he then walks off, I hadn't noticed how hungry he was until he mentioned food. " _Sorry again for how my men had treated you I hope you weren't ruffed up to bad_." Says the commander " _Well I didn't get hurt but I didn't enjoy getting taken out of my sleep like that either_."

" _Yes, again sorry about that, now where were we… Answers yes you are probably quite confused_." That's kind of downplaying it _"First of what is this!?_ " I ask while pointing at the room " _Ah! You haven't heard, we are the Storm Legion! We bring the storm to cleanse Blockian society of the diseases that plague it._ " I ask " _What are the diseases?_ " he leans back In his chair and looks less happy " _Degeneracy, traitors, ones who wish the death of Blockian kind, and most importantly mobs._ " I ask " _What do you think about villagers?_ " He looks irritated "W _orst of the worst, they are parasites sucking the precious blood supply of the Emerald city and the Blockian race, not only are they parasite they are ticking time bombs waiting to explode and take out anything with them._ " I was taken aback " _From the villagers I've met they aren't that bad_!" He looks at me sternly " _You're new here aren't you? Well in time you'll learn_ " This made me confused " _What do you mean?_ " I ask

" _You Know of the once great town of Timber wood right?_ " I nod " _Villagers caused that._ " He says with a sigh "What!?" I ask " _There was once a great general in the Blockian army named Tulles he was a villager who studied Blockian language and even took a Blockian name but on the day his and her royal majesty were being evacuated to Emerald through Timberwood Tulles marched his garrison on Timberwood to add protection to the escape, what he really was doing was marching them to certain death. Timberwood was ambushed right when the royal family crossed the town hall. They never knew what hit them._ " I was shocked " _Wait Royal family what happened to them?_ " He speaks " _Yes we were a monarchy for quite a time under the leadership of King Oakwood the VI. Him and his wife were slaughtered in the ambush that took place, many say that it was the blazes that just attacked timber wood, most usually go over the detail that a group of supposed neutral villagers started the attack. Many more go over the detail that it was Tulles that plunged a sword into the kings back also."_

 _"That's terrible" I say with sympathy "Now you can hopefully see things as we see them."_ He says with a stern voice " _Well maybe no-_ " I get cut off when a fried pork chop on a plate gets put in front of me and it comes along with a bottle that I can only describe as liquor. " _Eat up you need your strength_ " he says before he digs into his food. I start to think maybe this group isn't as friendly as they try to be…

 ***Authors Note***

And there we go! Next chapter sooooon! Hopefully…..

 ***End Of Authors Note***


	8. Sanguis

***Authors Note***  
Hey everyone that's right pineappleman here finally giving you another chapter sorry for the prolonged absence. School has been pretty busy and I should have used my free time more productively, but I've slacked off for too long and finally I'm back with another chapter.  
 ***End of Authors Note***

By this point my appetite is lost while I stare at the slab of pork thinking about what this " _Storm commander_ " has said." _Some of what he has said is agreeable with but other parts? Villagers as parasites this is madness!_ " I think to myself while the urge to leave slowly rises. I look away from my pork to the commotion that was unraveling in front of our table.

" _Storm commander_!" A young looking Blockian man runs up to our table and salutes _"What is it brother?_ " Asks the commander " _News from the villager ghetto, several of our members from that chapter have been attacked and one has been confirmed as a casualty_ " the messenger prepares for the storm commander's words, but words don't come out of the storm commander's mouth just and long tired sounding sigh. " _You see commander this is why we need to strike at the public now! We need more members!_ " Shultz says in an annoyed tone

" _They are not ready yet, but as sad as I am to say it this act of violence will help our cause more than ever."_ Replies the commander " _Be sure to accommodate the family of the legionary who died, we will honor him as a martyr to our cause._ " Schultz gives the commander a brief but piercing look " _Yes sir_ " he is then off with a short salute. The commander then goes back to stroking his wolf, " _Terrible just terrible._ " Slumping into his seat the commander looks at me with a look of solace " _I just realized something, has anyone told you why being human is so special?_ " he asks em" _No the person I've been traveling with has never said…_ " I just realized what I said " _Oh a traveling partner do please tell!_ " he looks at me expectantly " _Well he is an uh…old ship captain and he…_ " He then gives me a devilish look " _Would this ship captain go by the name Peter?_ " He asks " _Well he goes by Pete and I traveled with him to emerald._ " I say in reply, he gives a hearty chuckle and extends his arms  
 _"Captain Pete the traitorous village lover is still alive? Who would have thought?_ " He says triumphantly " _Traitor_?" I ask " _Don't worry about that you will find out soon enough, we must talk about more…important matters._ " He sits up in his chair and clears his throat " _We have already established that you have no idea what being human means so let me enlighten you._ " He starts to think " _You see about 18 years ago the human tribes of Minecraftia ceased to exist, they and everything with them vanished into thin air. Whole entire tribes and settlements gone in the blink of an eye, now humans believe it or not are Blockians direct ancestor, they showed us everything we now know today and our movement believes we share a direct brotherly blood line to them._ " He then takes a drink out of his glass bottle.

" _Whether this is true is not up to debate what is true is the liquid running through your body is the most powerful substance in Minecraftia._ " He then sits back in his chair stroking his wolf's coat of fur. " _My blood?_ " I ask " _Correct, human blood if properly treated by a master alchemist is the most destructive poison in the world_." I give him a surprised look em" _So you're telling me in carrying the most potent poison in all of Minecraftia inside of my veins?_ " he closes his eyes " _Well currently not really, to normal mobs yes untreated human blood is deadly but to creatures like Blockians or others who share the human blood line it is an item that maximizes the hormones in the body and increases emotional response by a tenfold, it is a…pleasure item if you will._ " I look at him confusingly " _How do you know all of this?_ " he looks slightly annoyed " _Let's just say I'm quite knowledgeable in this field, our time is running short listen I know you're going to Herman he's the only master wizard in the entire area, I just need you to bring back a small vile of enchanted blood nothing to big or fancy... Now remember the fate of the Emerald city depends on that vile!_ " He gets up " _Chester it's time our guest goes back_." Chester then rears up behind me and then…

 ***CRACK***

I'm out cold, with nothing to entertain me but my thoughts and cold darkness. After what felt like an eternity passed feeling started to come to my body and the sensation of being shaken around came to fruition. Another one of my senses opened up…hearing and what they opened up to was the sound of a very angry Pete yelling. " _WAKE UP ME BOY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?_ " My eyes then shoot open to see a very pissed off Pete " _TELL ME BUCKO!_ " I try to choose my words _"I…Don't know!"_ I say in a semi convincing manner

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?_ " I start to panic a bit " _I don't know last thing I remember is passing out on my bed!_ " Pete then looks at me with a confused look. " _We'll talk about this later boy but now we have to get the hell out of the city_." I then stand up putting the hood of my cloak back up " _Wait why?_ " I say while observing my new surroundings. " _I had a moment of weakness once I realized you were gone and I couldn't find you. This moment of weakness lead to the assault of a bartender for information on where you went._ " Pete says in an embarrassed manner " _look it dosen't matter we were going to leave anyway, I have all of our gear let's move bucko!"_ He says while pulling me with him In my head I start to wonder if telling Pete the truth about what had happened to me was the right thing, but I had a feeling the storm commander wouldn't really be too keen on me leaking that type of info, so I kept my trap shut out of fear or maybe even…Faith in the storm commander's words?

I snap back into reality to find that my cloak was starting to come undone I then re tighten the apparel item. We then make it to the other side of the city, it was almost identical to the main entrance market stalls and all. We try and push through the busy crowd when suddenly, a harsh voice cuts through the air.

" _YOU WITH THE CLOAK AND YOU WITH THE BEARD STOP RIGHT THERE OR BE FACED WITH DEADLY FORCE!_ "

 ***Authors note***

There we have it, don't worry hopefully updates will resume shortly now that school is out. Also to those who are tired with how the story is straying from Mob-Talker and Minecraft norms... soooorrrryyyy, I had a lot of ideas in my head, but don't worry it's going to get a lot more minecrafty in the next few chapters, action is also going to ramp up a lot.  
 ***End of Authors Note***


	9. Spiritus

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Hey everyone Pineappleman bringing you a new chapter (Yay!) or (Boo!) depends on the person I guess. This chapter will bring you combat, excitement, and possibly romance? Find out in CHAPTER 9! Also I will be experimenting with POVs in this chapter. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK

* **END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE***

" _YOU WITH THE CLOAK AND YOU WITH THE BEARD STOP RIGHT THERE OR BE FACED WITH DEADLY FORCE!_ "

Both me and Pete stop dead in our tracks and turn towards the commanding voice. We see a group of very pissed off looking Blockian men in leather armor, swords drawn.

" _DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND COME WITH US PEACEFULLY!_ " The leader yells

I turn towards the exit of the city to see a similar group of what I guess are guards, I turn to Pete and see a look of confidence and a sharp smile flash across his face.

" _I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN CRIMINAL!_ " Once again the Blockian man commands

By now a large group of Blockian and Villagers have formed a crowd around us and some even start taking bets. My eyes are drawn to a slow motion to the side of me, Pete drawing his sword from its hilt. "Lad if you don't know how to use a blade…You best start learning" He then tosses me butter knife and charges the Blockian leader.

Pete slams his iron blade straight through the guards chest and an audible ***CRACK*** rings out. Loud gasps and cheers are heard from the crowd as Pete removes his blade from the now lifeless corpse. Much like the two other guards I am…stunned, but reality soon hits me like a hilt of a sword to the back of my skull.

" _AGH SHIT!_ " I yell while clutching my head, I turn to see my assaulter laughing at me I grip butter knife firmly and swing, but I'm too slow and he dodges out of the way. From my blind spot a heavier set guard knocks me on the ground.

Another guard tries to strike at me while I'm down, but I roll out of the way dropping butter knife in the process. I thank whatever force is keeping my cloak on…" _Wait_ " I think _"THE CLOAK_!"

I sit up and quickly try to untie the rope keeping my cloak on, but a sharp cold pain stops me. Burning anguish followed by a loud audible scream and then…darkness. I could almost hear my name being called out as I faded away into the inky abyss.

POV OF PETE

* * *

I watch the lifeless body of the militia man hit the ground and then I quickly retrieve my iron cutlass " _Pearl"_ from the corpse. It saddens me that this situation came to a violent end but to me it was either imprisonment or finishing my task and considering the importance of said task, I thought I chose right.

" _oh ye silverfish-brained, land lovers, fight me,_ _come on_ !" I yell trying to aggravate one of them. One of them accepts my offer and shuffles towards me. " _Perfect_ " I think to myself, he tries to strike first but I quickly parry and slice his arm.

" _Damn you_!" he yells as he tries to strike again narrowly missing me by the hair of my beard. " _Sloppy_ " I think, while shuffling back slightly. Once again though he strikes in a mad flurry of swings I swing pearl at just the right time to catch him off guard and his weapon flies into the crowd.

" _I think yer best bet is to surrender mate_ " I say while holding pearl to his neck, just as he's about to speak though a blood curdling scream rings out into the air.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_ "

I turn around " _Alex_?" I ask shocked, and then I see it an iron sword plunged straight into his side. " _ALEX_!?" I yell while running towards his body ignoring the guards that are left. I cradle his corpse in my arms "Come on laddie don't give up on me!" I put my head to his heart searching for a beat, nothing…

I stand up _"YOU BASTARDS_!" I yell " _YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT_!" somehow pearl found its way back into my fist, and my fury unleashes upon the group of guards.

POV OF ALEX

* * *

I awaken, or I think I'm awake all I can see is darkness and all I feel is coldness. " _Am I dead_?" I call out hoping to find an answer. But to my despair nothing calls or responds back, just my echo in the darkness.

A light vibration starts to shake the ground, and then it grows stronger and faster until it is close to a small earthquake. The force of the quake is enough to knock me on the ground, suddenly with a cracking sound large black tentacles shoot up from the ground. " _No, not again_!" I yell and struggle to crawl away.

But my efforts are fruitless and the tentacles grab at me, the oily slickness of the black tendrils slip around my body in an effortless strong grip. Slowly more tentacles show up and start to move across my body. I am almost encapsulated by the appendages when I notice a set of purple eyes staring at me from the darkness.

I try to scream out but a tentacle makes its way across my mouth, the eyes then slowly but surely start to take the form of a tall silhouette. I can he what I guess is laughing? " _Ha ha ha, pour little human boy all alone~_ " A voice of a girl? The silhouette walks forward and I can see its features more clearly.

A girl wearing what seems to be a black turtleneck jacket and similar colored skirt walks forward. "I'm saddened by how weak you humans are." Her hair is a brownish color and on her head sits an enderman hat; she must be a mob princess! If I wasn't extremely petrified at the moment I would say she's pretty hot.

" _Just one tiny sword did you in?_ " She gets carried up to me by one of her tentacles, and then crawls towards me. " _You couldn't be bothered to at least die in my presence_!?" She says angrily as her tentacles tighten their grip " _No matter, if my first plan didn't work ill just…adapt._ " She says as she gets closer and closer to me. " _You smell even better in person, I think I'll haaave to get a taste of you~_ " She leans in; my mind is racing with a million thoughts. I don't know if I'm ok with this or still in shock, but my mind gets silenced by a pair of velvety lips caressing mine in a kiss that is both passionate and lustful.

SCHREEEEEEEEEEK

A loud ear piercing noise breaks her from the kiss and a bolt of bright light hits the mob princess. Both her and her tendrils cower away in pain, this causes me to drop to the ground with a ***Thud***. I hop to my feet to see a small battle going on between the girl and what seems to be a bright ball of light, the ball shooting light and the girl deflecting, and trying to attack with her tentacles. A lucky shot from the orb strikes the girl dead on and with a scream she fades away.

I struggle to my feet dazed and amazed as to what had just occurred. " _M-my first kiss_?" I think to myself almost relishing in the memory " _Wait does it count if I'm dead_!?" now distraught I fall to my knees not noticing the giant glowing org of light coming towards me. I look up and see the orb slowly form an arm. With nothing else to do I grab it, and everything goes white.

" _Your time is not yet, realize your true power and awaken the beast within_!"

I feel power, like hot magma running through my veins, it burns bright and sets my heart ablaze. Feeling comes back to my corpse and I awake. Battle still rages as Pete tries to do battle with a new squad of guards. He is ferocious slicing and dogging with ease, but I sense another emotion. Rage

I stand to my feet and without hesitation I move my hand towards Pete's direction. Many of the crowd now has their eyes set upon me, they are in shock that I am not deceased after all. My arm fully erect now pulls Pete's rage towards me; he turns as he feels the sensation.

" _My boy is that you!_?" He asks surprised, just then a guard lunges at Pete. Just before the guard strikes I say under my breath " _ulcere sanguis_ " he screams in utter agony as his blood turns to an inhuman heat, he falls unto his knees and finally falls dead.

" _I…I…Lad_ " Pete stutters out shocked, I remove my cloak showing my true form to the crowd of on lookers. Some scream in fear others stare in shock. The crowd now terrified of what they see start to disperse into nearby buildings hoping to not get caught in the cross fire of the battle.

I walk up next to Pete and sense a new emotion…Fear….good

I put my hand to his forehead and siphon the emotion. I turn towards the newly formed regrouping section of guards and shout " _Pusillanimitas_ " they all run screaming. I pick up the now petrified Pete and proceed out of the marketplace and into the back entrance of the city. I take one look back at the battle site and then continue to move out of the newly opened gate.

I finally feel my power start to fade, I slowly lose the control of my host " _Alex_ " and he starts to gain consciousness again. He drops Pete and then collapses in the middle of the road, I slip him one mental message before he does though.

" _Worry not my liege I will assist you when the time is right, until then remember your destiny_!"

END OF ACT 1

 ***Authors Note***

Oooh cool ending right? Also this chapter experimented with several things including POVs. I'll keep experimenting with stuff like this, also yes this story is segmented into acts idk how many there are going to be (Good planner I know right?) :P No the acts are not going to be different stories so don't worry about that. Also the reason this chap took me a bit was because word decided to delete all my progress on it but it wasn't that much of a big deal. Another also thank you all for reading and enjoying this story, it warms my heart knowing there are people out there who like the stuff I write!

 ***End of Authors Note***


	10. Mors

***AUTHORS NOTE***

(Boop!) Oh! Long time no see old friends it seems as if it has been a millennia since my last post. Worry not my faithful readers for once again I bring you a very "special" chapter. So let us begin our journey into the world of Ab initio mundi part 2.

 ***END OF AUTHORS NOTE***

 **POV OF ALEX**  
" _So…_ " I look into the burning campfire Pete had made while I was passed out. Pete moves his head ever so slightly, focusing more on cleaning his blade rather than talking to me. " _What exactly….happened back there?_ "

Pete takes a deep breath and then breathes out a long tired sigh. " _Well bucko I can't really tell you what happened either…_ " He gets off the block of oak wood he was sitting on and starts to search through his bag. " _Laddie all I do know is that we are both alive….what I saw back there can only be found in the sea shanties of old…"_

I look up from the fire _"sea shanties of old?"_ Pete then takes out two loafs of bread from the bag and brings one to me.

" _Aye songs from some of the first sailors to grace the seas, they sung about the great protectors of humanity._ " Pete returns to his cube of oak. " _They sung about how they spoke in dead languages and had powers that could only rival Notch!_ "

I give him a confused look " _so what you're saying is that I became one of them?"_ Pete eats some of his bread.

 _"Notch save us if you did_ …" Pete gets up and looks off into the setting sun "B _ucko there is a lot of things that you don't know about_."

I get up from the grass that I was sitting on " _Mind not leaving me in the dark about everything_?" Seeing as I was already tired from the past events of the day Pete's reluctance to explain the situation was really starting to piss me of.

" _Matey there are some things in this world that need to be explained at different times_." He said in an annoyed tone. He then looks back towards the almost set sun.

Anger starts to show its ugly head and I snap back at Pete " _I didn't ask for any of this, the least you could do is explain!_ " I stand firmly and wait for Pete's response.

Pete clenches his fists " _You damned scallywag I told you in time I will explain_!" He turns towards me as the sun finally goes under the horizon; the only light is the campfire illuminating the both of us. He then sighs, " _Bucko I'll talk to you in the mornin_ g" He then walks to his bag and takes out a blanket.

My mind is screaming to start throwing punches but I hold back and only sling words I march over to my bag and grab my blanket. I lay down onto the blanket and slowly thoughts of home creeped into my head. Those thoughts swept me into dreamland as the fired slowly died away…

TIME PASS

I can't tell what's going on I was suddenly awoken by what sounded like a loud scream then deathly silence. I try to look around but all I can see is pitch blackness, and what sounds like…heavy beastly breathing.

" _Oh ho ho~ such a pitty…he seemed like a good fighter_ …" Suddenly light peers over the horizon to cover the figure in light exposing… The ender girl!

She…

SHE…

PETE…

NO!

She has him dangling in the air…

With a tentacle piercing his chest…there is a soulless dead expression on his face, a large pool of red comes from the wound.

I'm frozen, petrified in fear, the sight of Pete haunts me, I wonder if it's a dream gone bad… a nightmare, but I can't wake up, because it's not a dream…this is real…

I run to my bag and try to grab butter knife but right before I grasp my sword I am snatched up by a tentacle. I am then brought face to face with the ender girl. I can think of only one thing to do….

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._ "

POV OF CUPA

" _Come on Skelli I know you're old, but can't you at least try to keep up?_ " I say as I land in front of the skeleton princess. Light now starting to peer out of horizon.

 _"I'm sorry that I don't run using EXPLOSIVES!"_ Skelli responds back stopping to catch her breath. " _Can't we just have a normal footrace for once?_ " She asks.

"Nope!" I say as I pull another TNT block from my jacket then activate it below my feet. It explodes and I'm launched into the air "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

I can hear Skelli fade away with a loud " _CUPA!"_

I absolutely love the feeling of being launched into the air, in some ways I envy the birds that get to fly whenever and wherever they want. Buuuut being princess of the creepers is pretty cool too; I get to blow up stuff!

Eventually I come back down with a loud ***THUD*** as I landed I started to feel a dark looming prescience coming from the direction in front of me.

Skelli finally finds her way to me, "Dammit Cupa the suns coming out you know I can't b-" Skelli is then interrupted by a loud scream,

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

Both me and Skelli look at each other " _Let's check it out!_ " I say in excitement, I run towards the sound with Skelli begrudgingly in tow behind me.

We came to a road and crept up to a mound of dirt blocks. We then slowly peeked our heads up too see, _"Andr!_ " I say.

Skelli quickly pulled me under the dirt mound. _"Shhhhh_!" she scolded me,

 _"Show yourself!_ " Ander yelled sternly into the woods. " _You stay here my love; it seems someone's too curious for their own good."_ She then floats over to the dirt mound.

I break from Skelli's grip, _"HIANDRIT'SBEENSOSOSOLONGSINCEIV'ESEENYOUYOU'RESOCOOL!" I suck in another breath of air "REMEMBERMEI'MCUPAPLEASETEECHME_ -" I'm cut off by a crisp slap by Andr

 _"SILENCE YOU INSUFERABLE WENCH!_ " She says in a voice to rival the Enderdragon himself. She then turns to Skelli " _And what do you have to say?"_

 _"Screw you Ender bitch!_ " Skelli replies.

Andr looks irritated, " _Hmmph_ predictable, so what does the explosive ditz and skeleton bitch want from me. You both know I am quite the busy princess, my father-"

I stop her excitedly " _IT'SSUPERCOOLYOURDADSTHEENDERDRAGONIMEANLIKEREALL-_ "

 ***SLAP***

 _"SILENCE I SAY!_ " She yells once again even more furious this time.

 _"Oh my god_ " I say while holding my face, _"two slaps in one day that's a record!_ " I squee with glee while jumping up and down.

Skelli then pushes me out of the way causing me to fall to the ground. " _We just want to know what you're doing out of the ender, and what was that scream_?" Skellie asks

 _"Who are you the Mob Princess police_?" She chuckles " _I crack myself up….Oh come on that was a good one"_ Andr looks at us hoping we found it as funny as she did.

 _"Enough of your jokes Andr"_ Skelli said while pointing her finger at Andr " _You know this area is skeleton and creeper territory"_

Andr smiles "You think I care about your pitiful territory?" She asks "who cares it will all be ruled under the Enderdragon soon anyway." She says in a demeaning tone.

" _I can't wait until the Skeleton and creeper forces find their way into the End and destroy the Enderdragon then who will be laughing!_ " Skelli said in a more pissed off tone.

" _Me because of how delusional you are, ha ha…..ha."_ Andr said

" _At least I don't use my powers to pleasure myself because I can't get a mate!_ " Skelli smiles and looks confident.

" _Oooooo good one_ " I say while still being on the ground watching this unfold.

" _You big breasted bitch, I'll make you pay for saying that!_ " Andr says as Ender magic starts to form into her palms.

" _Bring it on Ender creep!_ " Skelli says as she unsheathes her bone sword.

" _This is so cool_!" I say as I crawl to the tree line for safety.

 ***AUTHORS NOTE***

Cool chapter with Mob princesses! Also yet another new writing format! Like always leave a review

 ***END OF AUTHORS NOTE***


	11. Un Nuovo Amico

***AUTHORS NOTE***

Welcome back everyone me once again giving you a new chap right off the presses!

 ***END OF AUTHORS NOTE***

 **POV OF SKELLI**

* * *

 _"You just going to stand there or are you going to fight!?"_ I yell at Andr.

 _"How about I let you have the first strike bone head!_ " Andr says as she taunts me with a little wave.

I lunge forward and swing at her but to my surprise I strike a tree instead, "Damn Ender magic" I thought to myself.

 _"Ohoho, come on Skelli has it really been that long since we last fought?_ " Andr then teleports behind me " _Remember I'm an Enderman_." She whispers into my ear.

Large spikes then shoot out of my back hitting Andr and causing her to get launched into a particularly large oak tree. She crashes with a loud ***Crack***

" _Andr may have powerful Ender magic, but unlike me she can't take to many serious hits._ " I thought to myself.

Andr then slowly gets back up her back making numerous popping noises. " _No more games, play time is over_!" Andr says as she summons numerous tentacles from the ground.

They shoot towards me at great speed, I slice and dice them up with my bone sword but they are too quick for me. One of the tentacles creeps from the ground behind me and grabs my ankle.

The black tendril then hoists me into the air but I quickly slice it off and fall back onto the hard dirt ground. Another tentacle then tries to grab my arm while I'm down but in a quick motion it is sliced in two.

I swiftly get back on my feet, only to be assaulted by another onslaught of tentacles; in quick succession my bone sword decimates the slimy appendages cutting up one after another.

" _Well I'm shocked, it seems you've gotten stronger since the last time we fought_!" Andr smiles "Too bad you won't be able to dodge these!" Andr then shoots out several Ender crystal shards.

I hop and try to dodge them but one strike me in the side _"Damn!_ " I yell, I look down to see purple tinted blood begin to seep out, the crystal then pulsates " _AGH, what the nether!_ " I pull the shard out.

" _Told you so!"_ Andr said as she shot another volley of Shards.

I use my sword to block most of them this time; one shard almost strikes my cheek, but misses by mere centimeters. I then lunge forward striking at Andr's center but missing once again as she disappears into a purple mist.

" _Damn, damn, damn!_ " I yell out frustrated, Andr laughs at me while she sits on top of the tree above me. _"Fight me!_ " I start to swing at random.

 **POV OF CUPA**

* * *

I watch the fight of my dreams unfold before me, two of my biggest idols fighting, _"it's a dream come true!"_ I think to myself as Andr teleports away from one of Skelli's strikes.

It's hard to pick which side I want to win, of course there's Skelli my best and really only friend, she gives me advice and even help's train me to fight!

But then there's Andr the super duper cool Ender princess, we used to be friends when we were children but she got mad at me after I wouldn't stop following her. Or it may have been when she found my doll made out of her hair. Or that time when she was sleeping and I- ***BOOM***

" _Oh cool Andr just used Ender blast! I always wanted to see it!"_ I say excitedly

Andr then shoots another blast and it connects to the ground right behind me. ***BOOM*** " My ears are ringing with awesomeness." I say. " _I should probably get out of here"_ I say in my head.

I sprint to what seems like a campsite, jumping over divots and tree stumps trying not to be hit by a stray blast.

My foot catches a heavy object and I fall over onto the ground " _Ow"_ I say rubbing the newly formed mark on my forehead. I look to see what I tripped on "What the.." I stop my speech as I see the sight of a mob prince! A quite cute one, with long hair and… and a toned face and…light skin.

I start to blush, he… he's really cute, " _Maybe I..I can"_ I slowly reach out my arm but retract it. " _No..no…..maybe_ " I reach out my arm once more and gently caress the sleeping prince's face. Now I'm really starting to blush as I keep caressing his face.

Nothing else really matters in the world it seems, just me and this strange man I tripped over. I feel as if I am connected to him, " _is this love? No it couldn't be I've just met him_." I think to myself as I keep caressing him.

I feel another emotion as well, _**lust**_.

" _He is quite handsome as well, I wonder what he looks like under those clothes_ " I thought to myself I snap myself out of it and blush hard "Since when did I think like that, I sound like Blazette!"

I lean back over the boy and start noticing more details about him. Just then his breathing gets sharper and his eyelids start to move. Slowly he opens his eyes and looks up at me.

" _Hi_!" I say.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ "

He screams.

 **POV OF ALEX**

* * *

I open my eyes to a strange looking red headed girl with orange eyes.

I remember why I passed out.

I then scream.

" _WHAT THE FUCK, WHO ARE YOU, WHERE AM I!_ " I say as I jump to my feet ready to fight her.

" _Hi, I'm Cupa I'm the daughter to the Creeper lord!"_ She says as she reaches out her hand waiting for me to shake it. Her eyes gleaming with excitement and wonder. I almost get lost in them, before I snap to it and shake her hand. " _She must be a mob princess?_ " I think to myself.

She smiles even bigger when we shake hands, " _So you got a name cutie?_ " she asks expectantly.

" _Uhh yeah... Alex…..Alex of the Stonehands_ " I say triumphantly, _"hopefully she believes the bluff if not I'm screwed_ " I think to myself.

" _Stonehands, I never heard of that mob before?"_ She says confused, she starts to examine me.

" _We are quite the rare mob, not many of us have ever been seen!_ " I say in a sophisticated tone " _That makes you quite the lucky lady_!"

She blushes, " _Wow really, that's super cool!"_ She says with a slight blush on her face, " _where do you come from then?"_ she asks.

" _Up….North…._ " I say

" _OH that must be why no one's seen many of you!_ " Cupa says " _The Northern Islands have been frozen over for years_."

" _Yes, exactly!_ " I say to her " _You know your quite the smart little mob princess._ " I say in a suave manner.

This comment makes her blush a deep shade of red, and she starts stuttering " _Uh th-thanks mi-mister_ " she tries to hide her blush behind her hood.

 ***Boom***

I jump to the ground as a distant purple light flashed and an explosion followed "What was that" I asked panicking.

" _Oh nothing just Andr using her Ender blast to try and kill Skelli, or well not really kill since we respawn and never really die for good but-"_

" _Ok ok I get you_ " Just then I remember my deceased traveling member _"PETE!_ " I yell as I search for his body, " _NO NO NO!_ " I yell as I find it.

There was a massive hole in his chest where his heart was supposed to be, the blood around it still fresh. I break down into tears as I kneel over the dead sailor's body. " _Let's hope this world has an afterlife Pete, Lord knows you deserve it."_ I say solemly wiping the tears from my face.

" _Was he a friend_?" Cupa asks crouching next to me, and slowly rubbing my back.

 _"I didn't know him well, in fact I only met him a couple days ago, but he didn't deserve this death_." I say angrily, _"I'm going to make her pay_!" I then take Pete's sword and carry his body to a small patch of land next to the campsite.

I start punching the ground not caring how it hurt, and eventually I made a two block wide and deep hole. I then gently dropped Pete's blocky body into the hole and covered it up with dirt. I found a shrub and broke it for a stick. I carried the long stick over to the grave and drive it into the dirt thus marking the grave.

" _Rest in peace friend._ " I say solemnly and walk over to our bags, another blast rocks the earth " _So how long until they're done?_ " I ask Cupa

" _Dunno could be hours really it all depends on if they use their spirit forms."_ Cupa says as she sits down on a tree stump.

" _Spirit forms?_ " I ask confused.

" _Y'know when we focus our energy into our mob genes and then take the forms of our ancesters._ " Cupa says " _You probably call it something else then right?_ " Cupa asks.

" _Ohhh no we call it the same thing, it just slipped my mind, haha!"_ I say nervously.

 **POV OF SKELLI**

* * *

Had enough? Andr asks both her and I are severely wounded and breathing heavily. I reform my bone sword into two daggers and at jump her.

" _You stupid bitch"_ Andr yells as she blocks my blade attack. " _That's It!_ " Andr yells.

" ** _Zii Vopraan_** " She whispers.

Purple beams shoot out of her eyes and a sphere of purple forms around the Ender girl.

 ***BOOM***

The sphere explodes sending me flying back into a tree, " _Damn_!" I yell out looking at the crater and the new creature inside it.

" _Oh no…_ " I whisper…

 ***AUTHORS NOTE***

Cliffhanger! Awesome and long chapter today. Also go check out a new writer I found he made what seems like something that has a lot of potential! EggIsWriting

 ***END OF AUTHORS NOTE***


	12. Obumbratio

***AUTHORS NOTE***

Pineappleman back at it again with a new chapter fresh off the writing presses, it's a little short hope that's not too much of a problem.

 ***END OF AUTHORS NOTE***

 **POV OF SKELLI**

* * *

A giant of an enderman crawls out of the crater; this Ender spirit is huge with a dark aura of Ender magic surrounding it. It has one long jagged arm that reaches out like a sword; the other arm is limp and malformed. The figure casts a shadow upon me and I feel a looming presence of great danger.

" ** _Hi lost awakened kruziik zii do Ku Raal hi, fent aus naal oblaaniik yol!_** " The mighty beast yells as it inhales deeply, it then spews hot black fire from its maw. Hellfire almost engulfs me but, I jump out of the way before it does.

The heat flashes right over my head as a patch of ground behind me is turned to cinder. The ender beast then brings its leg up and stomps. I collapse unto my feet; the shockwave of the stomp rattles my bones.

I roll back onto my feet only to catch another blast from the giant monster it catches the ground right in front of me. _"I have to think of a plan"_ I think to myself " _I can't just dodge her forever._ "

I then reform my daggers into my trusty bone bow, "T _oo bad I don't have my tipped arrows._ " I think to myself as I rear back the string. I then release a bone arrow and it hits the monsters chest, it doesn't even flinch, in fact it laughs.

 **" _Rotmindol ronaaz? Im faaz_ _rot_." **It says in between fits of hearty deep laughing. The spirit stops laughing and starts to rear back its massive arm.

I take this as my signal to start running, and so I do. The massive arm comes down right behind me and launches me into the air.

I fly for a second and then connect into the ground face first, then body, " _Waay to close for comfort._ " I think to myself " _My body's taken too much of a beating, I think it's time"_ I say under my breath.

 **" _ᛋᛈᛁᚱᚣᛏ ᚣᚹᛖᚴ_ "**

The spirit takes control of my body, its power courses through my veins, I black out.

 **POV OF ALEX**

* * *

My conversation with Cupa is interrupted when a large vibration rocks the ground beneath us. I stare out to where the shockwave came from.

A huge mound of sharp jagged bones are jutting out of the ground, they slowly start to crack and break and eventually they explode, then out crawls a gigantic spikey eldritch skeleton monster. It has a huge sword made out of bones.

It screams what sounds like an ancient Nordic language at Andr's spirit.

 _"Holy shit!_ " I yell, " _What the fuck is that!_ " I look away in fear. I mean it's kind of bad ass but I'm afraid if I get caught looking it will melt off my face.

Cupa stands there " _Woah, double spirit form this is so cool!_ " She squees with joy. She looks back to me " _On second thought we should probably get out of here, I don't want to be caught in the crossfire._ "

" _Ok"_ I say not really wanting stick around much longer myself, I start to gather up my stuff but every now and then glance up to see how the battle is going.

Skelli's spirit is currently locked into a sword fight with Andr's spirit, neither seem like either is about to win.

I pick up the base when foraging through our gear taking only the essentials and putting it into my bag. I then find my cloak and tie it around my waist. While looking through Pete's bag I find a map and a note, I open the note.

* * *

 _To my dearest father,_

 _The haul to the eastern coast is long and tiresome, it doesn't help that drowned raids are getting more and more frequent. They slither onto the ship at night and take sailors away into their sleep. Dammed cowards are too afraid to fight face to face! But I can't wait to see you and mother again, I hope mother still isn't too mad I joined the navy without telling her. I heard food is starting get scarce in Lapis, don't worry once I'm back we'll have a huge feast! I'll pay for everything; I will even buy your favorite smoked salmon! Farwell for now father I hope I will see you soon, but for now good health to you,_

 _Sincerely your son,_

* * *

The letter is torn at the bottom where the name should be. _"Damn Pete, I wish I knew sooner."_ I say as a stray blast of ender magic strikes an open field right next to me.

" _Oh shit!_ " I yell as I get up and start to run, Cupa follows me happily giggling " _How can you laugh when we are in the middle of a battlezone!_?"

Cupa laughs " _You take everything too seriously!"_ She says as she catches up to me. "Hey you wanna race?" She asks me.

" _Uhhh"_ I say while starting to slow down into a light jog.

 _"Great!"_ She says as she pulls out a TNT block and lights it.

 _"WAIT!"_ I yell in horror, just then I'm blasted off my feet and sent spiraling into a tree, my body connects with it and

 ** _*CRACK*_**

I am out cold.

 **POV OF ?**

* * *

The room is dark and shadows fill the walls.

" _His Blockian traveling partner has passed, a real shame too he was one of our best._ " Said a cloaked figure.

" _Let's hope he's competent enough to follow the map, and continue his quest_." Said another

" _Should we send a storm agent to spy on him?"_ Another cloaked figure said in the shadows.

" _Perhaps, but I don't want them too involved just yet._ " Said the first cloaked figure.

" _He's made contact with the creeper princess"_ Said a cloaked figure.

" _Hmmm maybe things are going to go our way after all. I believe this is all, until next time everyone_ " Said the second figure.

 _"Ave sanguine!"_

 _"Ave sanguine!"_

 _"Ave sanguine!"_

They all chant in unison

The figures submerge into the dark shadows of the room until the next time they are called for.

 ***AUTHORS NOTE***

Spooky!

 ***END OF AUTHORS NOTE***


	13. Prandium

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Back again giving you guys and girls a very special Christmas present (Even though it's WAAAY past Christmas), it's a new chapter! I know I shouldn't have but I thought I was well overdue to release a new one. Honestly I've been slacking too much watching wayyy too many episodes of Sword Art Online. As always like and share but be sure to stay classy!

 **END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **POV OF ALEX**

* * *

I am back in the familiar void I've grown quite close too in the past couple of days, "I should stop getting knocked out" I think to myself "It's probably not good for me" I sit on what I guess to be the floor. It's more like cosmic nothingness or like an invisible wall in a videogame. "I never hit my head this much in the real world!"

Eventually the nerve endings in my body regain feeling and the inky blackness starts to slowly fade away. I feel the warmth of bed sheets over me, my eyes flutter open and closed. I get up stretch and yawn " _What happe-"_ I'm cut off.

" _OHGOODYOUREAWAKEITHOUGHTYOUWEREDEADBUTYOUWERESTILLBREATHINGSOIBROUGHT-."_

" _STOP!"_ I yell rubbing my head, _"I already have a headache, no need to make it worse."_ I look around the room. Oak wood walls, a green carpeted floor with a creeper face on it, a lone window to the right and in the center of the room a lone orange haired creeper girl.

It is at this moment I noticed I was shirtless, " _One, where am I and two, WHY AM I SHIRTLESS!?"_ I ask flustered and confused.

" _Oh I took off your shirt so I could hear your heartbeat more clearly, it was really necessary you see_ " She smiles coyly " _Also welcome to my…wait for it_ _ **…..**_ **(SUPER AWSOME BASE OF COOLNESS)** " She makes fake explosion and crowd cheering sounds. " _Pretty cool right_?" she eagerly waits for my response.

" _Well don't keep her waiting."_ Says a strange voice that I swear I heard before.

" _Who was that!?"_ I yell as I hop out of the bed, thankfully it seems I still had my pants on.

" _Who was what?_ " Cupa asks confused.

I start to look around the room _"I swear I heard someone say something_ " I say still trying to find the voice source.

" _Uh I think you should probably lie down for a bit, I think you're hearing things."_ Cupa says as she points to the bed " _Ooooo I can make you breakfast, I love to cook!"_ She claps and stomps in place, then zooms out of the room.

" _Ok I guess_ " I say as I find my way back to the bed, I hold my head " _I always wanted to know what it would be like if I was in my own anime, I guess I now know."_ I give out a long sigh.

" _When she comes back you should check if the foods poisoned, you can never trust these mob types._ " The same voice said, it sounded like it was coming from inside my head.

" _Who are you, what are you!?"_ I yell hopping out of bed once again, adamant on finding the voice's owner.

I hear a muffled, " _You ok in there?_ " in another room.

I yell back " _Yeah, just heard the voice again"_ I sit down back unto the bed " _God I hope I'm not going crazy._ " I say to myself under my breath.

I start to focus more on my surroundings; there were a couple paintings on the wall all of which involved creepers, there was also a picture frame above the bed I'm sitting on, I inspect the picture.

It shows Cupa with a quite large creeper wearing a robe and crown.

" _He must be important"_ I thought to myself.

Eventually the smell of something delicious wafts its way into the room, and in tote with the smell an orange haired creeper girl carrying a plate of…something?

" _Here you go, I don't cook much so I hope it's good._ " She says as she hands me a plate of food. It consisted of a fried pork chop and some….semi-scrambled eggs.

" _Oh, uh thanks…."_ I say as she hands me the plate and look for a utensil to eat it with.

Cupa looks confused, _"Need something?_ " She looks at me raising an eyebrow.

" _Nevermind"_ I say as I pick up the pork chop and inspect it, it smells and looks fine i move it closer to my mouth and then ***** Bite*

Not too shabby! " _It tastes pretty good_ " I say out loud, I dig into the eggs which are pretty good too. " _You're a pretty damn good cook Cupa_!" I say.

She looks excited " _You think so?"_

" _My taste buds don't lie, and they know if somethings good!"_ I then clean up what was left on my plate.

She gives me a huge smile that shows a slight blush " _Thanks_ " she says as she looks down to the ground.

I try to think of something to start conversation and the photo frame catches my eye again. _"Hey Cupa if you don't mind me asking, who's that in the photo with you?"_ I ask pointing at the frame.

" _That's my dad_ " She says looking up at me _"Lord of the creepers himself."_

" _He looks quite powerful"_ I say hoping to build trust with her.

Her mood seems to change and she slouches a bit, _"Yeah I guess…_ " she sighs " _It's just…"_ She shakes her head. "I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems I barely know you"

I shake my own head in response " _Hey, don't worry about it, it's not a big deal I can assure you_ " I say in a reassuring tone _. "We stonehands are an understanding race."_

" _Well, if you're ok with it then"_ She sits on the edge of the bed _"Me and my father don't usually see spider eye to spider eye_ " She looks off into the distance _"Us creepers one goal is to destroy nothing more nothing less, and my father is a huge believer in that."_

She crosses her arms " _I always wanted to do more"_ She looks at me _"I want to create_!" she says excitingly. " _I love to cook, and build and even though I'm not the smartest I love to learn_."

Cupa then looks towards the ground _again "I love the creepers and my father more than anything, but he believes that creating like this is against nature, that's one reason he hates the Blockians."_ She holds her head " _That's why I have to do this in secret, the only ones who know so far are Skelli and you_ "

She holds my hand _"Please don't tell anyone, I'm already known as the weird mob princess."_ She seems like shes on the edge of tears.

I start to feel bad " _It's ok, it's ok._ " I try to reassure her " _Listen I know how you feel, I love to create too, and….I haven't had the best relationship with my father…"_ I say sadly

"Oh I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories" She says once again looking into my eyes blushing.

For some reason my bodies first reaction is to get out of the bed. I get out of bed losing her grasp on my hand, _"It's ok I just don't want to think about it."_ I stretch my legs _"Hey Cupa where did you put my stuff?"_

She points to a chest in the corner _"Oh… In there"_ she says slightly dejected.

I then open the chest and start to rummage through it grabbing my shirt, cloak, and bag. Opening the bag I get out the map.

" _Hey Cupa since I don't know the area quite well can you tell me where we are on this map?"_ I ask her

She gets off the bed and comes towards me examining the map, she then points to and a forested area, " _um, right here!_ " she says bubbily.

She cocks her head and asks, "So if you don't mind me asking why are you so far away from home?'

Putting on my shirt I say _"I don't really know myself…I'm on some special mission for my father." "Good save"_ I think to myself.

" _Oh ok, um I have a question."_ She looks at me.

" _Go ahead"_ I say

" _Can I come with?"_ She asks

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey everybody, I'm so sorry for the prolonged hiatus but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. The next one's about Liam BTW.

 **END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE**


	14. Itinerantur

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

ANNNND WE ARE BACK! How's my great and amazingly amazing community ;))) I like to think we are all some sort of estranged long distance family (Whole lot better than the one I got now.) Hope you all enjoy this adventure filled chapter. As always i'm Pineappleman and thanks for reading!

 **END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I stand there slightly shocked, I hadn't really thought of getting a new traveling partner….But the look on Cupa's face quickly made me make up my mind. " _If you really want to"_ I say.

She hops off the bed " _YES!"_ She looks at me excitingly " _I haven't been on a real adventure in soooo long."_ she goes towards the doorway "Let me get my things" she then scampers off.

" _What have I gotten myself into…_ " I say sighing. I walk over to my gear rummaging through my bag I check to see if anything was missing.

" _Map...Check...Food...Check...Cloak...Check...Sword….._ " I start to rummage around for it.I check all around the room for it but I have no luck "Now where could it be?" I ask myself.

Cupa runs into the room " _Ready for adventuring!_ " She says.

I turn to cupa who now has a backpack on, she also has a large smile on her face. She sees the puzzled look on my face "Watcha lookin for?"

" _When you were bringing me and my stuff did you happen to bring a sword as well?_ " I ask hoping to hear her say yes.

" _That thing?_ " she holds her chin " _It was all bendy and stuff, I didn't think you needed it." She laughs "After all why would you need that thing if you have powers and stuff!_ " she says.

I start to nervously laugh "Oh haha yeah of course…." I sigh "But we Stonehands lose most of our powers the farther away from home we are."

Cupa gives a look of realization " _Ohhhhh I get it"_

" _Nice one Alex, nice one."_ I think to myself

 **TIME SKIP**

A soft wind caresses a fertile forested valley; beams from a warm sun beat down on me as we pass through clearings in the treeline. It was clever for Cupa to not only put her "S.A.B.C." in a forest but also underground.

" _Y'know Cupa we have a word for people like you where I come from."_ I say dodging a particularly low hanging tree branch.

" _What's tha-"_ She gets cut off

* **CRACK** *

It seems Cupa wasn't as sensitive to her surroundings as I was; I walked over to her and help her up.

" _And that word is a dork."_

 **POV OF SKELLI**

* * *

" _Stupid dumb idiot stupid loser ender bitch"_ I say under my breath as I walk " _I can't believe she'd ditch out on the best part of the fight!"_

" _Oh! It seems my fathers calling me, I'll come play another day"_ I say in a mocking tone " _Ha yeah right more like I'm too afraid to fight you skelli."_ I start stomping the ground as I pick up the pace. " _AUUUGHHH, I ALMOST HAD HER TOO!"_ I yell throwing a bone spike into a nearby tree. I had been walking for a while.

For some reason Cupa decided to ditch during the fight! But I had a pretty good idea where she would be, and once I found her, " _Oh Herobrine help her!_ " She's going to get a beat down.

" _Cupa knows how weak and unstable we become after our mob state"_ I say to myself, " _Why would she leave like that?"_ I was coming close to Cupas underground " _home"_ and I searched for the entrance, unfortunately for me I couldn't find anything .

" _Why does she always have to make things so difficult?"_ I ask as I start punching some tall grass in my way. I go in for a kick but I stumble on my way and trip over something.

" _OW!"_ I say as I blindly kick the foreighn object that caused me to trip over and crash into the ground.

My foot connects with a wooden trap door and it breaks with just one kick, " _There you are_ " I say as I get up from the ground. The trap door led to a large shaft with a ladder going down the middle, climbing down I yelled out " _CUPA!, YOU ARE DEAD!_ "

I reach the bottom and slam through a door, I search the underground structure for cupa but, there's no sight of her. " _Cupa where are you?_ "

I eventually come to the kitchen where the smell of a freshly cooked meal wafts its way into my nostrils. Searching for the source of the smellI bound towards cupa's room smashing the door open with my shoulder.

Looking around the empty room confused I call out " _Cupa?_ " I carefully inspect the room and come to the conclusion that she must have just left.

" _where have you gone off to you crazy girl?"_ I ask inspecting the photo of Cupa and her father.

 ***FWISH***

A burning sensation fills my right forearm as my cold flesh melts away to reveal the bone, a message starts to inscribe itself. It reads " _ **YOU MUST COME BACK TO THE KINGDOM- YOUR FATHER"**_

As quickly as the skin burned a new layer is grown back with the message fading away under. "Of course when things start to get interesting!" I yell making my way out of Cupa's house.

" _I'm not done with you cupa…"_ I say as I make my way down a small overgrown dirt path, still weak and unstable but nonetheless I press on.

 **POV OF ALEX**

* * *

" _We've made some great distance."_ I say to Cupa while looking at the map. The sun was slowly starting to kiss the horizon as we set down in a small clearing to make camp. A quaint but warm campfire was burning a short distance from me and Cupa.

" _If I'm reading this correctly, I say we'll reach our destination in another day."_ I say pointing to a red X on the map. Folding the map I put it back into my bag and take out a crude bedrole.

"So you ever gonna tell me what this mission from your dad is?" Cupa asks as she pulls out her own much nicer bedrole with a creeper face on it. Looking at her bedrole and then mine she blushes.

" _Unfortunately I can't really tell you that, strict orders from my father not to."_ I say as I crawl into my bedrole. " _Hell I wish I actually knew what my mission was, damn you Pete for being so vague."_ I think to myself.

The sun passes underneath the horizon and silence falls upon the land.

This silence is broken up by the voice of Cupa, " _Your father seems like a serious mob._ "

" _Yeah...he's….he's a real hard worker too...always working to provide for his fami-kingdom…"_ I say somberly. " _He didn't have much time for me growing up...but I knew he still loved me…_ " I say in a more faint tone.

Cupa gave me a look of understanding and compassion. "I feel the same way about my father."

" _It's just I miss him and,"_ I start fighting back tears and sternly say " _Listen let's just stop talking and go to sleep, OK?"_

" _Oh..ok…...sorry"_ Cupa says sounding dejected.

With that I force my tears away and my eyes shut, the fire slowly dies out and Cupa gives me a faint " _Goodnight."_ and with that I slowly fade off into the land of dreams.

Except that night there were no dreams, no inky blackness or tentacles no visions of the future or past, just absolute encompassing….nothingness.

Except deep down I could feel something, living breathing, something wanting to break free but was too weak at the moment. I could feel it was powerful but what was it? Just as it let its presence be known it flashed away quickly and the feeling was gone.

What have I gotten myself into….

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Yes I know i'm lazy

 **END OF AUTHORS NOTE**


End file.
